Life Renewed
by Blood and Paper
Summary: A daughter of one of the oldest lines of Queen Chiropterans learns that one of her younger sisters plans on ruling the world. Will she truly awaken in time to stop her sister, or will she fail in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Life Renewed

Chapter 1

Terri hated wearing the skirts that were part of the school uniform. Especially during winter, which was why she was wearing sweatpants as she walked with Cole on their way to school on Tokyo. The two twins had moved there two months ago when their father married their step-mother about six months ago. The fraternal twins had an older step-sister - Kimi - that was a couple of years older than they were.

"Come on, Terri," Cole said.

Sara looked and saw that the bus they were riding had stopped and the high school students that were on were getting off. Terri followed her classmates and brother off and walked the rest of the way to the school. Of all the girls that walked to the school, Terri was the only one wearing sweatpants.

"What's with you?" Col asked as they entered the school. "You've been distant lately."

"Don't know. It's like someone's watching me."

"It's probably one of the mobs," Kimi said. "Especially the Yakuza."

"Yakuza?" Cole asked, opening his locker.

"Yeah. The biggest of the Japanese mob families. I won't be surprised if their people have been trailing you for the two months you've been here."

"And they won't make a move against us?" Terri asked, putting her sweatpants into her locker and pulled out the books for two hours.

"Not unless you force their hand."

"I know I won't," Cole said.

Terri sighed. Her brother was not the risk taker of the two of them. Terri was not scared of Yakuza. She closed her locker and began for her first class, only to bump into the one person many did not want to bump into: Haru, the son of the Yakuza boss.

"Gomenkudosai, Haru," Sara said with a small, but respectful bow. "I didn't see you."

Haru looked at Terri, who had finished picking up her books and stood and met his eyes.

"I will accept your apology. Come to my table at lunch."

"Of course."

Terri gave another bow as Haru continued on his way. Cole and Kimi rushed over to Sara.

"I can't believe it," Kimi said. 'Haru invited you to his table."

"I just hope I keep my life."

* * *

><p>The first half of the day went by well enough. In anyone had heard of the pending meeting between Terri and Haru, and many had, they kept it quiet. When lunch began, Terri went to her locker for her lunch and was approached by two of Haru's male friends. Grabbing her lunch, Terri was escorted by the two men to Haru's table.<p>

"Please, sit," Haru said.

"Afraid that I wouldn't show?"

"Not at all."

Terri sat and produced her lunch. In a snap, it was taken from her. She watched as it was placed in the nearest trash can. Standing, she retrieved her lunch.

"Unless you planned on..."

A scream of fright stopped Terri. Students were running away from outside. Haru's table stood to see what the cause was. It was a monster unlike anything Terri had seen, and she had seen a good amount of monster movies. Everyone but Terri ran; she ducked under the table. Scared to death, Terri did not know what to do. She jumped, hitting her head on the underside of the table, when someone appeared next to her.

"Sorry, Terri," Cole said. "Here, brought you your sweatpants."

"Thanks." Terri accepted them and managed to get them on under the table. She looked out from under the table and saw that the monster had entered the lunch room. There was no where to go without it seeing her.

"It's in here," a voice called out.

The twins looked at each other and peered out from under the table. A squad of men in full raid and riot gear entered the lunch room, shooting at the monster. The thing jumped onto the table the twins were under and Terri screamed.

"We gotta do something, Cole."

"Yeah, run."

Terri sighed and popped up behind the monster. "Hey, ugly. Yeah, you. Come 'n' get me."

When Terri yelled at the monster, it turned toward her, the squad continued to fire on it. Terri grew worried when the monster grew close to her. She began to freeze up.

"Terri!" Cole shouted.

She snapped back and remembered that she had a knife on her. No bigger than five inches, the knife was a birthday gift from her father. Terri cut into the monster with little effect.

"What the..."

One shot in the head and Terri was buried under the creature.

"Help. Kill Squad, mind _saving _a life here," Terri called out.

The creature was rolled off and Terri was offered a hand up.

"They've seen too much, sir," one of the squad said. "They need to sign the agreement or they come with us."

The leader looked at Terri and Cole for a minute before he nodded.

"You two are coming with us. Go get what you need." He signaled to four of his men to escort the twins to their lockers. There, they claimed what was theirs and rejoined the squad. A helicopter was ready for the group. Terri and Cole were instructed to get on first. Once the squad were on, the helicopter took off and Terri watched as they left the school behind, wondering if she'll ever see her friends again.

* * *

><p>At a private dock, The helicopter landed on a very large ship. Cole and Terri were allowed on the ship; but were escorted to a room where they could not see or do anything. The twins each took a seat and waited. With nothing to do, they waited quietly. Hours ticked by before a man entered.<p>

"You two have been cleared," he said. "Follow me."

The twins picked up what they had and followed. Terri wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into, or how it landed her and Cole on the largest private ship she had ever seen. After a ten minute walk, the man stopped and opened one of two doors.

"Terri, this is your room," he said.

She walked in and saw little in the way of clothes and other amenities.

"The two of you will be given credit cards before we reach the next port," the man said.

"Who are you?" Cole demanded.

"David."

With that, David pointed out Cole's room to him before leaving. The twins looked at each other before Cole took his room and Terri began to put her things away. Terri, tired of wearing the uniform, she took it off, leaving the sweats on. Shad little in the way of clothes anyway, so both she and Col would have to make do. With her tings away, Terri stepped out of the room, key in hand. There had to be someone on the ship she could talk to about getting her and Cole's things from their home. Aimlessly walking through the corridors, Terri looked for David with the hope to ask him to allow her and Cole to get their things. After a while, Terri did find David.

"David." Terri came up to him. "Cole and I still have things at our home we'd like to get. Is it possible to get 'em?"

David seemed to look at the wall before he nodded. "I'll have a team go with you."

* * *

><p>At their home, Terri placed the last of her clothes into the box and closed it before a member of the team took it. She left her room and saw Cole in the living room. "Well, this is it, dear brother."<p>

"We are coming back, right?"

Terri looked around as if it was the last time she would be seeing the place. "I home so. Let's go." Terri headed for the door.

* * *

><p>"No, the boys will not be going to Vietnam," David said over the cell. "Saya and Haji are going." Pause. "I'll tell Terri, sir." Pause. "No, I don't believe that her brother will be going." Pause. "If you insist." David removed the cell from his ear and hung up to hear the sounds of Cole and Terri arriving with the moving teams.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I did forget the usual disclaimer that I don't own this and make no money with it. And that this is based off of my Blood Theory here: fanfiction . net/s/4816476/1/The_bBlood_b_bTheory_b (Time Stamp 6-19-11) I know I've been neglecting this story, and I apologize for that. I've been otherwise busy with other stories. And I lost the notebook I originally wrote this in. (TS 6-20-11) Okay, I found the notebook earlier today and I've added what I left out for Chapter 2. Enjoy.

Life Renewed

Chapter 2

Terri listened to what David told her and Cole. There was a private school for girls in Vietnam where rumors say that there were Chiroptera there.

"So, you want me and Say to check it out?" Terri said.

"Haji will go with you as well," David said. "Terri, a fair warning, Saya is the only one who can take care of the Chiroptera by blood."

"But is there another way? What if I'm cornered and Saya's not there?"

"Take the head off," Louis said.

"The three of you leave later today," David said. "I'll come by later with your passport and ticket."

With that, David walked away and Terri watched him for a while before she turned to Cole.

"Please tell me you'll be careful," he said.

"And ruin the fun?" Terri gave her brother a smile. "Cole, you know I will."

* * *

><p>"The day begins at seven o'clock with breakfast then its onto service in the chapel at eight," Ms. Lee told Terri and Saya while they walked through the halls. "At nine lessons begin. At noon, lunch. At two, more lessons. Five is dinner than six is when students are allowed to work on any school work they did not finish. Lights out at ten."<p>

They turned a corner and met a man who had just attempted to turn the same corner. All stepped back in surprise and recovered quickly.

"Good morning, Ms. Lee," he said.

"Good morning, Chairman. May I introduce our two newest students, Saya Otonashi and Terri Smith."

Terri looked at the man and greeted him with a polite nod. "Good morning, sir."

"If you excuse me, Chairman..." Ms. Lee began.

"Of course." The Chairman stepped out of the way.

Ms. Lee began walking and Terri followed. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the Chairman was still watching them. There was something odd about that man, but she couldn't put a finger on what it was. Ms. Lee led the two friends to the dorms. Saya was given a room that already had a student in it.

"Don't worry about me," Terri said, trying to reassure Saya. "I'll be alright."

"Come along," Ms. Lee said, starting down the hall. After a short walk, she stopped and opened the door. "And this will be your room."

Terri stepped up the threshold and looked inside to see that the room was completely bare of anyone living in it.

"You have your choices of beds," Ms. Lee said. "Classes will begin shortly." With that, the headmistress left.

Terri walked into the room and claimed the bed on the right side going in. With classes beginning soon, Terri decided to go find the class room. Not that she had a choice with nothing to unpack. The only thing she had was her carry-on bag, which she had dropped onto the bed. The only things she took from the bag were her belt and knife. She put it on, as the knife was in a carrying pouch that had a belt loop, under the double split, knee length shirt. Once sure that no one could see it, Terri left the room and met up with Saya.

"Hi," one of the students said, coming into Terri's view. "I'm Min."

"Terri."

Another student bumped into Terri and did not even turn to apologize. Terri glared at the retreating student.

"Don't worry about it, Terri," Min said. "Angeline's not worth it."

Terri looked over at Saya, who shrugged. They walked into classroom to be swarmed by the other students. Since Terri had a room to herself, there seemed to be more around her.

"I'm from the U.S. originally," Terri explained. "My father married a Japanese CEO and I moved there with my twin brother."

Interest piqued when Terri mention Cole.

"With those looks, why would _anyone_ be interested in her brother?" Angeline said.

"I would," Min said. "Don't let her bother you."

"Alright class, take your seats," the teacher said, walking in and stepping behind the desk.

Those who were not already sitting, took their seats and were ready for the class.

* * *

><p>"Could that class be anymore boring?" Terri commented with a yawn.<p>

She had fallen asleep to the monotone of the teacher in the beginning hour of the class. She had woken up when Saya had elbowed her after class.

"I swear I got caught up on my sleep."

"You were drooling," Min said.

Terri gave a meek smile. They headed for the lunch room where other students were already gathered. The three friends took their spot in line to get their lunch. Terri shifted her weight from foot to foot, not really feeling at ease in a place with such a large gathering of females. In the line, few had approached Terri, but once she stepped away with her food tray with Min and Saya, Terri was asked to sit at several tables.

_Would this happen if that monster hadn't attacked the school?_ Terri thought when she sat down with Min and Saya. _Would I be enjoying the protection of the Yakuza right now? Or would I be shunned for turning away Haru?_

"You okay Terri?" Saya asked.

Terri shook her head slightly free of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking." She took a bite of her food.

* * *

><p>The last class ended and the students mingled in the classrooms and hallways. As Terri walked with Saya and Min, she saw a number of the students awing over the new gardener. Terri smiled, privy to the true identity of the gardener. She looked up to the bell tower.<p>

"Have you heard the story of the blue rose, Terri?" Min asked.

* * *

><p>That evening, Terri began her work that wasn't finished in class. Though her cell decided to stop her short by ringing. In a panic, Terri fumbled it before opening to answer. She ducked under her desk and said, "Hello?"<p>

"Terri, anything on the Chiroptera?" David asked.

"_You're_ asking me? I thought Saya..."

"By now you've gotten your things. There is a book that is not yours. Read it." Click.

Terri closed her cell and sat there for a minute. She thought that one book was out of place. Standing, she went to the book case and found the book. Opening it, Terri read the first lines and found it was a diary of some sort.

_This diary entails the journey of Niana Stormhawk, High Queen of the Fifty-forth generation._

Terri looked up and her eyes were in a daze, like something - everything - was coming back to her. Thoughts, hypothetical scenarios, every thing came to light.

* * *

><p>Cole shot up in bed. Still on the Red Shield, he had finally had a chance to sleep. He reached over to the nightstand, opened the top drawer, and drew out a charm bracelet and saw that one was glowing a fluorescent purple as if seen under a black light.<p>

"She's awakened."


End file.
